


short NCT shitpost that will make you rethink your life.

by JinJinglesMeUp



Series: NCT Shitposts [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp
Summary: Just click.





	short NCT shitpost that will make you rethink your life.

Taeyong visited Dr Johnny Seo.

"I think i have a cold, can you help?" He asked while shoving his fist into a pineapple.

"Okay so listen carefully, what you gotta do is Horololo ya wee bastard then ya cold done gone skiddaroo"

"Thanks mate" Taeyong replied and proceeded to walk out with his fist in a pineapple and his dick in a toaster.

"My cold is gone now yippy!" He jumped excitedly.


End file.
